Kagome and the Hanyou
by sushigrrl3000
Summary: based on Beauty and the Beast. Inuyasha is a hanyou prince who sleeps in an enchanted castle, and only Kikyo's reincarnation. When Kohaku, Souta, and Mr. Higurashi get trapped in the castle, Kagome and Sango go to rescue the three. But now they've exchang
1. The Beginning of the Fairytale

Author's Note: My second fanfic!! My first's Making Matches. I'm a struggling writer, so plz plz review. thx. flames are accepted.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast. (unfortunately)

In a small town in the middle of nowhere, a young girl sat on a hill. The hill overlooked a castle that may have once been beautiful, but was now shrouded in darkness and gloom. The girl looked, and looked, as she wondered who lived there, wishing she may one day go there and find out. As she heard her mother call out to her to get dinner, the girl ignored her wild impulse and went home.

That night, when it was time for her bedtime story, the girl placed a hand on the book and pushed it down, shaking her head..

"Mommy, I want to hear about the person in the castle."

Her mother froze slightly, but immediately calmed down. She smiled gently at her daughter, who had been asking this since she was about 5, almost a year ago.

"Oh, alright. I suppose you have a right to know.'  
Kagome grinned eagerly, sitting up in bed.

Her mother sighed. "Well, you see, many years ago, a hanyou prince called Inuyasha lived there. He always fought with his half-brother Sesshoumaru, who is currently Prince of the Western Lands, and was very arrogant. He fell in love with a young enchantress called Kikyo, but when she learned he was only after her because of a great jewel she possessed called the Shikon Jewel, she flew into a terrible rage and placed a spell on his entire castle. She put him in an eternal sleep, and to keep her promise even after she died she trapped him with the Shikon Jewel. Her reincarnation shall wake him up, and when he wakes, the spell will be broken only when her reincarnation and Inuyasha fall in love within the next 90 days and restores the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome smiled. "That's a beautiful story, Mommy. Thank you for telling me."

And then she promptly fell asleep.

As Mrs. Higurashi blew out the oil lamp, she smiled wistfully. She would get around to telling Kagome the second half of that story some years later, when she was ready. But for a six year old girl, the second half would be too much. She would tell her baby the rest much later. They had plenty of time.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the short chapters. The next two are gonna be short 2, but I'm on a bit of writer's block so plz hold it.


	2. Naraku and Kouga

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha/Beauty and the Beast, why would I be writing _fan_fiction?

12 Years Later 

One morning in the middle of nowhere, two 18 year old women walked down the street with their arms around each other. Of course, normally this would be a normal event except for two things. The one to the right had a huge boomerang on her back, and the one to the left had a shimmering silver aura around her and a book. The book wouldn't have been so strange had it not been that every woman in the town had been illiterate except for the two.

The girl with the aura's name was Kagome Higurashi. Kagome was a beautiful young woman, with long black hair and sapphire eyes. Thought of by many women as 'peculiar', Kagome was forever warding off the affections of men, lately a handsome and egotistical wolf demon called Kouga.

The girl carrying the boomerang was Sango. Sango and her younger brother Kohaku had joined the Higurashi family after Kagome's mother had passed away some years ago. Her town had been attacked by some out of control demons, and Sango and Kohaku had been the only survivors. Kohaku now worked with Kagome's inventor of a father, shunned by the men and women for a long scar that ran down his entire back. Sango, however, was quite popular with the men, although thought of as a slut by the women, and was currently seeing Naraku. Of course, this was nothing new, since she dated at least one man a week, possibly more. And as of this moment, Sango and Kagome were discussing how she should dump him.

"Oh, come on Sango, you've never had a problem with dumping anyone else, what makes Naraku so special?" Kagome asked skeptically.

Sango shivered. "Well, Naraku's kind of creepy. He's totally obsessed with spiders, plus his dad's really rich so I don't want to mess up my chances of getting married someday, you know?"  
Kagome giggled. "Sango-chan, I really don't think you have to worry about that. You've taken every guy's heart in this town and broken it at least twice. I don't think the 'third time's a charm', if you know what I mean."

Sango shoved her slightly off the road. "Oh, well, there's one guy I haven't managed to capture at all quite yet, since he's oh so busy wooing my friend. Don't look now, but here comes Kouga."

Right on cue, the demon appeared, shoving Sango aside as he made his way in front of Kagome. Kneeling on his right knee, he flourished a petal pink rose. Kagome smiled bashfully, with a hint of slight exasperation.

"Oh, Kouga-kun, it's beautiful. Thank you so very much," Kagome offered politely.

"And how are you, my fair Kagome?" he asked in a very knightly tone.

"Fine, thank you. But please, Kouga, it's just Kagome, I'm not promised to anyone yet. Good day." With that, Kagome dragged Sango to the bookstore, oblivious to all the stares she was getting, for Kagome Higurashi had just left the town's most eligible bachelor on his knee in the dust.

Kouga, however, took no notice of the brush-off. _Must be a bit busy today_, he assumed, failing to account for the fact that she did this almost everyday. _And you will be mine, Kagome, you just don't know it yet. _He fingered the slight bulge in his pants pocket, and pulled out a tiny velvet box. _Oh yes, Kagome, you will be mine. _


End file.
